Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information device and a distribution device.
Background Information
Information devices that communicate with a distribution device are well-known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) NO. 2008-515334 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile communication terminal (information device) and a content server (distribution device). The mobile communication terminal communicates with the content server. The content server distributes video or other such data. This mobile communication terminal is configured to download video and other data from the content server.
In general, with an information device such as the mobile communication terminal discussed in Patent Literature 1, an OS (operating system) and a plurality of application programs (hereinafter referred to simply as “application”) are installed as software for managing the overall system.